Joanna
by Issay
Summary: Gwen i bajki w świecie, w którym nie ma na nie miejsca.


Kiedy Gwen była małą dziewczynką, nienawidziła bajek które opowiadała jej mama. Ich bohaterki były najzwyczajniej na świecie nudne – Roszpunka bezczynnie siedziała w tej swojej zakichanej wieży, Śnieżka leżała w szklanej trumnie, Aurora leżała na wygodnym łóżku w pogrążonym we śnie zamku, a Czerwony Kapturek uciekała przez las szukając ratunku u leśniczego. Każda z nich liczyła na to, że z opresji uratuje je jakiś mężczyzna.  
Siedmioletnia Gwen Cooper z odrazą marszczyła nos i odrzucała pięknie ilustrowane książki w kąt (prawdopodobnie bawiłaby się lepiej wiedząc, że Śpiąca Królewna spała bo na jej zamek spadł opad międzygalaktycznego pasożyta, Roszpunka miała macki, a bucik Kopciuszka był tak naprawdę sonicznym urządzeniem identyfikującym zbiegów z więzień strzeżonych przez Atraxi). Jej matka kiwała głową, zastanawiając się głośno, co wyrośnie z tej dziewczyny.  
Geraint uśmiechał się pod nosem, nie wystawiając głowy zza czytanej aktualnie gazety. O, jego opowieści Gwen uwielbiała. Kiedy przychodziła pora snu, ojciec siadywał przy niej na łóżku i opowiadał przyciszonym głosem o Joannie d'Arc i jej walce z Anglikami, o krucjatach, o żołnierzach którzy przez wieki bronili granic Wielkiej Brytanii. Szeptał dzieje Napoleona i jego dzielnych marszałków i sprawiał, że jej wyobraźnia zabierała dziewczynkę na pokłady białoskrzydłych żaglowców pod Trafalgarem.

Te do bólu prawdziwe, życiowe opowieści, których dużo później szukała w historycznych książkach, Gwen uwielbiała. I nawet kiedy nie była już małą dziewczynką, ale dzień był taki okropny i miała tylko ochotę skulić się na łóżku i posłuchać opowieści, wiedziała, że wystarczyło poprosić. Byle cichutko, bo mama zawsze się oburzała, że taka duża dziewczyna już powinna dawno wyrosnąć „z tych bzdur".  
Gwen podejrzewała, że to była po prostu kwestia zazdrości, że to nie jej bajek chciała słuchać.

W każdym razie – Gwen Cooper, zastępczyni dowódcy Torchwood 3 Cardiff wie, że od samego dzieciństwa była skazana na taką a nie inną pracę.  
No, może nie do końca dokładnie taką, myśli z rozbawieniem, strzelając do zmutowanego, dwumetrowej wysokości szczura, który postanowił z niewiadomych względów zjeść Walię. Nie chciałaby też być drugą Joanną d'Arc. Doskonale pamięta, jak skończyła ta oryginalna.  
- Podziwiam cię – mówi kiedyś Ianto i Gwen jest naprawdę zdziwiona. Obraca się razem z krzesłem, by spojrzeć na Anglika, który z niezmąconym spokojem parzy kawę. Po chwili archiwista - łamane przez – snajper – łamane przez – kochanek Harknessa podaje jej kubek i uśmiecha się ciepło.  
- Gdyby nie Canary Wharf, nigdy nie chciałbym pracować w Torchwood. Nawet po tylu latach wciąż czuję się tu nieswojo. A ty jesteś tu jak ryba w wodzie, Gwen, jesteś stworzona dla tego miejsca. Oddychasz nim.  
Gwen parska śmiechem.  
- To dość ponura perspektywa, Ianto. Nie móc się stąd wydostać aż do śmierci.  
Ianto wzrusza ramionami, dosypując cynamonu do kubka, który za kilka minut trafi na biurko Jacka.  
- Przecież wiesz, że i tak zginiemy w pracy, Gwen.  
Nie wie, że zostały mu już tylko cztery miesiące życia i że statki kosmiczne 456 już zbliżają się już pełną szybkością w kierunku Drogi Mlecznej. To w tym momencie nie jest ważne. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że siedemnaście tygodni i dwa dni Gwen Cooper przesunie dłonią po jego martwej twarzy, poprawi przekrzywiony krawat i rozpłacze się, kiedy w jej głowie odezwą się echem jego słowa.  
_Nieprawda, Ianto – powie mu wtedy w myślach. - Zginąłeś w ramionach Jacka Harknessa, a to już coś._

Jack podświadomie szkoli Gwen na swoją zastępczynię. Uczy ją strzelać, obsługiwać Projekt Indygo, opowiada jej o kodach i projektach UNITu, o dyplomacji z różnymi rasami i o tym, jak w razie kryzysu skontaktować się z Doctorem. Kobieta patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale posłusznie daje się uczyć wszystkiego, czego będzie potrzebować kiedy Jacka nie będzie w pobliżu.  
Kiedy Harkness wraca ze swojej podróży z Doctorem i zastaje Gwen w domku nad brzegiem morza, broniącej swojej rodziny z wyrzutnią rakiet na ramieniu, wie że dokonał właściwego wyboru.  
Gwen nie jest drugą Joanną d'Arc, choć z całą pewnością trochę ją przypomina. Odda życie za swój kraj i za tych, których kocha, za to, co uważa za słuszne i prawdziwe. Nie boi się walczyć ani rywalizować z lepszymi od siebie, jednak wciąż jest w niej ta kobieca miękkość, którą Jack nauczył się kochać z oddali. W jej oczach płonie ogień prawdziwej pasji i Harkness boi się, że kiedyś ten płomień ją pochłonie, zostawi za sobą tylko pustą skorupę o martwym spojrzeniu.

Jack nie przyzna się do tego głośno, ale uważa, że udomowienie było najgorszą i jednocześnie najlepszą rzeczą, jaka się przytrafiła Gwen Cooper – dała jej tę unikalną twardość, której nie mogła mieć biedna Joanna. Ale nie powie jej tego.

Za bardzo boi się, że płomień kiedyś zgaśnie.


End file.
